Bowties
by 2manyfandoms
Summary: "Come on, you can go first." Blaine said as he grabbed the boys hand and started running towards the swings.- Two little boys meet and play one day at the park. For Klaine Week. Kid!Klaine. Oneshot.


Blaine had never seen anything like it.

He'd spotted the boy at first because he was wearing a really nice shirt and really cool boots. They had buckles, lots and lots of buckles. But then the boy had turned and Blaine had seen it. It was so pretty and he'd never seen anything like it before.

"Hi, I'm Blaine, I really like your bowtie! I never knew bowties could be pretty."

The boy looked at him a little shocked. He looked around then down at his bowtie. It was a bit big for him but it was really pretty. The fabric had the kind of patterns Blaine had seen on some of his Grandma's fine china, but it was the colors that drew his eyes more. The bowtie was mostly a really pretty deep purple but the knot was emerald green.

"Um... you like my bowtie?" the little boy said, his blue eyes blinking then scrunching up.

"Yeah! it's great! I really like the colors. My Mom sometimes makes me and my brother wear bowties. Like at my cousins wedding last month, I liked that bowtie but yours is so much better. Yours is actually fun!"

The boy blinked, and tilted his head to the side.

"You think I'm fun?"

"Well if you have a bowtie like that, you gotta be fun, and interesting. Did your mommy find it for you?"

"Actually, I found it. I was shopping with my Mom for Dad's birthday present, and I told my Mom this one was the best of them all. She said Dad probably wouldn't wear because he didn't have anything that would go with it. I told her I'd find things for him to wear it with but she said no." He shrugged like it was odd, and Blaine thought so too. If he had that bowtie he'd find some way of wearing it. "Then on my birthday last week my Mom handed me this box and this was in it. She said it was too good to pass up but since dad couldn't wear it, then I should." The boy looked really happy and proud of himself as he said this and Blaine felt a little jealous. But only a little, because jealousy was bad and it could make people do bad things.

"Wow you must be good at finding pretty things then."

The boy shrugged, "I like going shopping with my mom. She teaches me how to find all the really pretty stuff, and the deals."

"I don't mind shopping, but my Dad and brother HATE it" Blaine smiled. "So you wanna play in the swings?"

The boy looked towards them, there were three swings but two of them were already being used. "There's only one swing free." he said pointing.

"So we share. Come on, you can go first, I'll push you." Blaine said as he grabbed the boys hand and started running towards the swings.

True to his word Blaine let the other boy sit and swing first. They'd been playing on the swings for what seemed like forever and at the same time no time at all when Blaine heard a familiar voice.

"Hey munchkin, Get over here, Dad wants us back like yesterday."

Blaine jumped off the swing, mid flight. He landed in the sand, and stumbled slightly but didn't quite fall on his butt.

"You ok?" the boy said as he ran towards Blaine.

"Fine, I like jumping off" Blaine smiled. "That's my brother, Dad's probably got to go to work if Cooper said that, so we gotta go."

The boys face fell a little. "Oh."

"Yeah. Well I'll see you later." On impulse Blaine wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders. "You're really fun," he said as the other boy wrapped his own arms around Blaine's middle. "And you have really pretty eyes too." he finished as he drew away from the hug.

The boy blinked. "Umm, thanks."

"See ya!" Blaine yelled, as he left just as fast as he had appeared leaving six year old Kurt Hummel bewildered but happy. Apparently not all boys were mean and yucky. At least one boy thought he was fun and interesting. And that he had pretty eyes.

A/N: Ok, new fandom... I've never tried to write Kurt and Blaine before so forgive any glaring characterization errors. I really try but I only started watching Glee about four episodes into season 3. So while yeah, I've tried to find all the backstories and watch old episodes but... well i've also read alot of fanfiction so I'm probably horribly confused on whether or not some things are cannon or fannon. *shrug* oh well.

Anyways this is for Klaine week. specifically, monday which is Kid!Klaine. Hope you liked it. If you did leave me a line, a review, tell me what you liked. I tried to keep it short cause I normally ramble a lot but... I wanted this out today *shrug* If you didn't like it, then drop me a line too, I wanna know what you saw that you didn't like. Flames i will ignore but constructive criticism is fine in my book. I wanna know how to get better.

neways hope you enjoyed!


End file.
